civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilizations (Civ5)
A civilization is a specific historical nation, which represents a player in the game. Each player adopts a single civilization at the setup of each game. Civilization Unique Features Besides the name, history and leader, every civilization has a set of unique features which set it apart from the others and give it particular advantages These features are: * A unique gameplay ability - Each civilization has a unique ability which provides unique bonuses that are geared towards a certain victory condition, or two (or even all). The unique ability is always active throughout the entire game, although its efficiency might not be the same as the game progresses. * Unique unit(s) - Each civilization has at least one unique unit, and there are also some civilizations with a second unique unit. Each of these units replaces a generic unit of a given era. Unique units are generally most effective during the era they appear, and often possess unique features and/or abilities that the regular ones do not. But in many cases, their unique abilities may transfer to more modern units, when they're upgraded. This means that the civilization will retain its unique units' advantages in subsequent eras, as long as they keep upgrading the same units (and not, for example, build the equivalent newer units). Keep that in mind and use it. * Unique building or improvement - Many civilizations also have a unique building, and some even have a unique improvement instead. This is possible if the given civilization only has one unique unit. While each unique building replaces a generic one (as in unique units), all unique improvements are in addition to normal ones. Both have additional special features which give the civilization some sort of gameplay advantage. Unique buildings are effective throughout the rest of the game, whereas unique improvements, like the regular ones, will provide nothing if pillaged. * Starting bias - Many civilizations tend to favor a particular type of terrain for their homeland. This is called "Starting Bias", and it's connected to the overall style and unique features of the civilization. Whenever there is a starting bias, the initial location of the starting units of a civilization will be close to a certain terrain type. Note that sometimes the starting bias is overridden for other reasons. List of Civilizations There are a total of 43 civilizations available in Civilization V, including DLCs and the expansions. It is also the first incarnation of the series where the leaders speak their native languages. † Available as DLCs: *'Babylon' was included as a bonus with a pre-order of the Deluxe Edition through a number of Digital Distribution platforms, including Steam and Direct2Drive. It was later made available as DLC on October 25, 2010. *'Mongolia' was made available as a free DLC through a game update released in October 25, 2010. *'Spain' and the Inca were made available as DLC on December 16, 2010. *'Polynesia' was made available as DLC on March 3, 2011. *'Denmark' was made available as DLC on May 3, 2011. *'Korea' was made available as DLC on August 11, 2011. :Nine new civilizations were added with the Gods & Kings expansion pack on June 19, 2012: The Netherlands, the Celts, the Maya, Carthage, Byzantium, the Huns, Austria, Ethiopia, and Sweden. In addition, the previously released Spanish civilization was included again. :Nine new civilizations were added with the Brave New World expansion pack on July 9, 2013: Poland, Assyria, Brazil, the Zulus, Portugal, Indonesia, Morocco, Venice, and the Shoshone. In addition, the French, Arabian, and German civilizations have been updated to better work with new aspects of the expansion pack, and the previously released Ethiopian civilization was included again. See also * Civilizations: A list of civilizations in all Civilization games. de:Zivilisationen (Civ V) fi:Valtakunnat (Civ5) fr:Liste des civilisations de Civilization V pt-br:Civilizações (Civ5) zh:文明 (文明5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Civilizations (Civ5) Category:Lists (Civ5) Category:Civilization lists